Where the Story Ends
by screamattheskyx3
Summary: Yaya was so excited. They were finally getting married...Kukai and Utau!


Where the Story Ends

Summary: Yaya was so excited. They were finally getting married...Kukai and Utau!

Ages:

Yaya - 18

Kukai - 20

Utau - 22

Amu - 19

Ikuto - 24

Rima - 18

Nagihiko - 19

Tadase - 19

(Later) Ages:

Yaya - 22

Kukai - 24

Utau - 26

Amu - 23

Ikuto - 28

Rima - 22

Nagihiko - 23

Tadase - 23

Kairi - 21

Disclaimer: Alice no own anime!

* * *

Yaya paced slowly back and forth in the girls' dressing room. She stood in front of the full-length mirror and smiled slightly.

Today was the day.

She smoothed her dress over and over again. It was a cocktail-length, frost-colored, strapless dress, with a matching ribbon sash. Her hair was curled in a half-up, half-down style.

Two of Yaya's best friends, Souma Kukai and Tsukiyomi Utau were getting married. They would be the first out of everyone in the group to get married. Yaya was the only one who had known Kukai was going to propose to Utau. They had been dating for three years, so it was bound to happen.

Utau arranged their marriage to be inside an authentic castle in England. She said, "If I'm getting married, I'm not doing the way everyone else does it." Then she smiled and added, "Pack your bags, 'cause we're going to Europe!"

Everyone was ecstatic to go to Europe. Nagihiko had to direct the group around, since he's been to the continent countless times. Rima was reluctant to listening to what _he_ had to say, but it worked out in the end.

Kukai and Utau decided that there would be three best men and three bridesmaids. Yaya, Amu, and Rima were the bridesmaids and Tadase, Ikuto, and Nagihiko were the best men. The happy couple just couldn't pick a favorite, so they chose three each.

Soon after, Utau urged Yaya, Amu, and Rima to go wedding dress shopping with her. It took almost the whole day, but the dress was chosen, along with the bridesmaids' dress.

Two weeks later, "the big day" arrived, and the girls spent all day doing hair and make-up. The guys spiffied themselves up in tuxedos, dress pants, and fancy, expensive shoes Utau bought for them.

Of course, Ikuto was the only one who didn't know how to tie a tie; it was Amu who spent half an hour educating him in how to properly tie a tie. Ten out of the thirty minutes were wasted by Ikuto flirting with Amu and Amu calling him various names that had "pervert" in it.

Yaya couldn't believe how quickly the weeks went by. She was so excited--

The ballerina started to frown. Was she _actually_ happy for Kukai and Utau? Yaya didn't have much time to keep thinking about it, because Amu and Rima walked into the room looking identical to Yaya.

"Amu-chii, Rima-tan! Where were you guys?" Yaya chirped happily.

"Utau wanted to talk to us." Amu explained.

"I think she wants to see you now." Rima added in her soft voice. Not much had changed over the years.

"Okay! Yaya will be right back!" She did a little twirl for fun and Amu and Rima smiled. Then Yaya skipped off to Utau's dressing room and knocked twice.

"Who is it?"

"Yaya!"

"Come in!"

Yaya turned the doorknob and slipped in before anyone else had a chance to. She closed the door behind her and turned around to look at Utau. She gasped, "Utau-chan! You look so pretty!"

Utau smiled brightly and smoothed her dress. "That means a lot to me, Yaya." The famous idol's wedding dress was a silver, satin, strapless ball gown with a deep, sweetheart neckline and pleated bodice. Embroidered flowers adorned by hand with rhinestones and crystals also made their way onto the dress. Yaya observed that Utau's hair was down (for the first time ever!), and it was slightly wavy. A small, white, sparkly heart clip held up some of her bangs.

"You look like a real princess!" Yaya piped up, grinning.

Utau smiled and stared into the mirror. "Would you believe that I'm nervous?"

"But you perform in front of thousands of people and you're never nervous. What makes this any different?" Yaya wondered out loud.

"Maybe it's because you're committing yourself to be with someone for the rest of your life." The soon-to-be 'Mrs. Souma' said thoughtfully.

"Maybe." Yaya muttered quietly. "Well, good luck, Utau!" She smiled.

Utau hugged Yaya and said, "Arigato. You were always like a little sister to me."

Yaya couldn't help but smile genuinely when Utau said that. "Aww, Yaya's so happy! The wedding's starting soon, so Yaya's leaving now!"

The idol nodded and Yaya left the room without another word.

-----

"Rima!" Amu rushed up to her blonde friend with a smile on her face.

"What is it, Amu?" Rima asked calmly.

"Kirishima-kun is here," Amu took a breath and continued. "And it's the perfect time for you guys to hook back up!"

Rima looked away, hoping Amu wouldn't see her face.

"What's wrong? I thought you liked him." Amu said.

"Not really." Rima mumbled, still not facing Amu.

Amu stood directly behind Rima and looked exactly where she was looking. "Are you looking at...Nagihiko?"

"No." The 'blonde chibi demon' replied almost immediately.

The pink-ette giggled. "Then you're looking at Tadase?"

"Yeah, right." Rima rolled her eyes.

"Amu-chan."

Amu and Rima both whirled around simultaneously. Tadase and Nagihiko were both all dressed up in tuxedos.

"Hi, Tadase-kun. Hey, Nagihiko!" Amu greeted with a smile.

"Aren't you gonna ask where Ikuto is?" Rima nudged Amu and smirked slightly.

"N-No!" Amu flushed.

"Ikuto-nii-san is speaking with Utau-chan right now." Tadase informed the two girls. "I was just about to go get him. Do you want to come with me?" The prince knew that Amu liked Ikuto and was okay with it now. Besides, Ikuto wasn't such a bad person (A/N: Yeah, right! He's such a perv. Poor Amu will lose her innocence! xD).

"Sure!" Amu replied almost too quickly.

"You look pretty, Rima-chan." Nagihiko complimented Rima with a smile once Tadase and Amu left.

Rima felt another blush coming on, but held it back. "Thanks." She muttered.

"Aw, do I make you nervous, Rima-chan?" Nagihiko teased.

"Shut up!"

"So I do?"

"No!"

"Oh, really?"

"No--I mean, yes!"

Nagihiko really did love seeing Rima getting flustered. It just made her that much cuter.

-----

Yaya couldn't believe how fast everything went. Utau came in with her father (luckily, Ikuto found him a few years ago and their family was quickly patched up). They took a while getting to where Kukai was standing. You could tell that he was amazed. He looked so breathless, seeing Utau in her wedding dress.

"Can you believe this?!" Amu whispered to Yaya excitedly.

"Nope." Yaya said quietly to herself.

Kukai and Utau exchanged vows and when the priest asked if anyone objected, Yaya almost duct-taped her mouth shut so she wouldn't say anything.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Oh, it wasn't heartbreaking. It was more like someone cut Yaya in half and everyone in the room stepped on her heart until it just shattered into a trillion pieces.

"Yaya, you're crying." Rima said softly.

"I'm just...so...happy for them." Yaya sniffed and wiped her tears away, careful not to smudge her make-up.

"Are you sure?" Rima asked. "You can't lie to me." She added seriously.

Yaya nodded once and kept her head down while everyone else around here cheered.

Suddenly, everyone rose and ran outside. Of course; Utau was going to throw her bouquet of flowers, and whoever caught it was 'the next one to get married'.

Up, up, up in the air it flew. As it flowed down, a certain pink-ette caught it.

"Again?!" Amu exclaimed, blushing. (A/N: Remember in season one when she caught the bouquet at her cousin Shuu's wedding?)

"You never know who might propose, Amu." Ikuto flashed his infamous smirk at his favorite girl.

Yaya stayed sitting inside the castle, on the cold, stone bench. She stayed even when she heard everyone leaving to go to the reception party. Sure, there was cake, but Yaya wasn't thinking about that.

" Yaya?"

The ballerina snapped her head up, hearing the familiar voice. She quickly rose to her feet and ran smack-dab into Kukai.

"Kukai!"

"Hey, why weren't you outside?" Kukai raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Gome, gome! Yaya had to go to the bathroom!" She said in her false, cheery tone. What a lie.

"Oh." Kukai draped an arm around Yaya. "Well, you're definitely coming to the reception party. There's cake you know." He winked.

"Yay! Yaya loves cake!"

He laughed. To Yaya, his voice was like a beautiful melody, even more beautiful than one of Utau's songs. "Let's go then!"

"Yeah, congratulations!"

"Thanks." The star athlete smiled and started staring into space.

'Thinking about his future life with Utau, probably.' Yaya thought solemnly.

Soon they were outside in the 'glorious sunshine'. Kukai left Yaya's side soon after seeing his new wife, Souma Utau. They slipped inside a sleek limousine and all of the other guests followed suit by entering other limousines that would be trailing behind the first one.

"Yaya, are you sure you're okay?" Rima asked, really worried now (which was not Rima's normal character).

"No." Yaya responded with no emotion found in her voice, tears cascading down her face.

"Yaya-chan, are you really getting that worked up over the wedding?" Nagihiko came over next to Rima. Amu, Ikuto, and Tadase joined shortly after seeing Yaya's tear-stained face.

Yaya ignored all of her friends and entered a random limousine. Luckily, Yaya was the last passenger, since the capacity for one limousine was 15. She shut the door and stared out the window at her friends' confused faces. However, she saw Ikuto nod his head, like he understood everything. After all, Yaya was like a sister to Utau, which made her Ikuto's 'sister' as well. Yaya figured he knew she liked Kukai, but she didn't say anything.

She would just keep up her façade for the years and years to come.

-----

"I can't believe YOU'RE getting married! Finally!" Utau laughed and squeezed Yaya's hand. It was the only thing she could do for now that wouldn't ruin Yaya's appearance.

Yaya's dress was made of satin, with a beaded lace bodice and tiered lace trim skirt. Her chestnut hair was down and slightly curled at the bottom. A tiara was added for that girlie touch, and a sparkly, lacy veil draped down her back.

"Yeah, I'm really excited." Yaya smiled.

"So excited, that you're not even speaking in third-person?" Utau teased.

"I think so!" Yaya concluded with a giggle.

"Well, I'm going to go talk to Kairi. I bet he's frozen with fear." Utau giggled.

"Okay! See you later!"

"Good luck!" Utau squeezed Yaya's hand.

-----

"Kukai!" Utau hissed in a low voice.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Kukai made his way over to Utau.

The idol looked around to make sure no one was secretly eavesdropping. The paparazzi followed her around a lot, so she had to be careful.

"Are you sure that this is what's best for her?"

Kukai hesitated. "...Yes."

"Really?" Utau put her hands on her hips.

"Well, it's too late now." The soccer star murmured.

"No, it's not! You still have a chance!" Utau insisted.

"No, I don't. What about us?" Kukai argued.

"There is no 'us'. I love you, Kukai, but not in that way. You really need to open your eyes and see what's been there all along." Utau sighed.

"But--"

"Listen to me!" Utau sighed, exasperated. "It starts in about seven minutes. It's now or never. Do you really want us to be together?"

"You're like, my best friend, so I could live with it." Kukai shrugged.

"Baka!" Utau huffed. "We're done with this conversation. I don't care what you do. If you do it, great. If not, I'm okay with that too." The blonde left Kukai there with his thoughts and took a seat by Amu and Ikuto.

-----

Six minutes later, the music began and everyone discovered that Rima was the bridesmaid and Nagihiko was the best man. They walked down the aisle together while Amu, Ikuto, Utau, and a few others from school who knew them snickered. Tadase took out his camera and took pictures.

Instead of glaring like the normal Rima would, she blushed and bowed her head down. Nagihiko smiled; could she get any cuter?

'Whoa, déjà vu moment.' Nagihiko thought.

Soon, Yaya began her grand walk to the front of the church with her father by her side. Amu smiled and Utau sniffled. Her little sister was all grown up now! Ikuto rolled his eyes at the two, but was secretly happy for Yaya. However, he knew that Yaya wished she married someone else...say, a certain soccer star?

Yaya reached the front of the church and her dad smiled proudly at her. He left his daughter's side and sat in the front row, next to Yaya's mother and younger brother, Tsubasa.

Yaya turned and faced the priest. She smiled wistfully; she loved Kairi, she really did. But the way she loved Kairi and the way she loved Kukai was very different. Even so, it was too late to turn back. Everyone (except for Rima and Nagihiko) was happily married.

Now it was her turn.

-----

"Are you going to do it?" Utau mumbled into Kukai's ear.

"I...don't know. I haven't decided yet." Kukai said sheepishly.

"Well, decide NOW. The priest is almost going to say 'the line'!" Utau almost smacked Kukai in the face.

Kukai said nothing else and focused in on Kairi and Yaya. Should he really say it? If Yaya truly loved Kairi, and Kukai said it, it would ruin the whole wedding. Plus, Yaya would hate him forever.

But what if Yaya didn't like Kairi?

...Nah. That was impossible. Why would you marry someone you didn't love with all your heart?

_'Well, you married Utau!"_ The voice in Kukai's head objected.

'I do love her...'

_'Not like you love Yaya."_

'Okay, you win.'

_'If you wanna make your move, do it in five seconds!'_

Should he? (Five...)

No... (Four...)

Well, he could get lucky. (Three...)

'...I'm doing it!' (Two...)

One...

"Does anyone here have a reason that these two people should not be together? If so, speak now or forever hold your peace." The priest said slowly.

'C'mon, Souma! Just say it! Say 'object'!'

Utau nudged Kukai harshly. "Any day now..." She muttered.

But for some strange reason, Kukai couldn't say it. He opened his mouth, but no words came out.

Nothing. Nada. Zip. Goose eggs.

His throat felt incredibly dry, and he couldn't find his voice.

'What's wrong with me? I can't chicken out now!'

The priest observed the church and saw everyone sitting in their seats, smiling. He cleared his throat and continued.

'I'm too late...'

-----

Yaya knew what she had to do.

"Do you, Sanjou Kairi, take Yuiki Yaya as your lawfully wedded wife?"

Her original plan was saying 'I don't.' instead of 'I do.'

"For poorer or rich? In sickness or in health?"

"I do." Kairi smiled at Yaya. Yaya managed to smile back.

The priest repeated his words to Yaya, substituting only a few words and waited for her response.

"I do."

* * *

A/N: This took me a few days. There was a lot of thinking and research. There aren't enough KukaixYaya stories/one-shots. So take that, Kutau! -finger- Just kidding! Teehee. This is dedicated to my SimplyWhimsical. She's awesome, and if you haven't already, go read her whole mosh-posh of KukaixYaya one-shots. It's A M A Z I N G !

-Alice-chan


End file.
